Extra Credit
by 2sexxy
Summary: Magnus is one student Alec just can't resist.


"Those reports are due Monday, class. Do not forget!" Alec lightwood called over the sound of rustling papers and shuffling feet. He smiled while watching his high school students leave the classroom remembering what it was like to be young and carefree. His smile literally fell from his face as one rather sparkly student, who'd stayed behind, sauntered up to his desk.

"Mr. Lightwood, I have a question about the assignment." A falsely innocent voice announced as the boy it belonged to stared at him seductively under thick, long eyelashes. Alec walked around to the other side of his desk putting distance between them.

"Let's make this quick, Magnus. I'd like to be out of here soon." Alec replied nervously. Damn this boy for having such an effect on him! Alec, well into his twenties, was getting flustered over someone who'd just gotten through puberty! Alec knew that he shouldn't leave yet, for he had papers to grade, but he'd say anything to get out of here and keep this situation from going the same way the last one had.

_Alec moaned as soft lips crashed down onto his and a forceful tongue tangled with his own. This was so wrong, Magnus was his student. The teenager beneath him whimpered and ground his hips up, effectively wiping the previous thought from Alec's mind. He shoved the younger boy against the wall and attacked his neck leaving bruises in his wake. Suddenly, Alec jerked away, "This is wrong, we can't…" Magnus didn't have time to respond as his teacher dashed out of the room leaving him gasping and wanting more. _

The feel of a tongue sliding up his ear and teeth nibbling on his earlobe brought him back from his reverie. Magnus had him backed against the chalkboard, his hands massaging Alec's firm ass. "Magnus, I told you we-we can't do this." Alec managed to gasp out while the boy's lips on his neck sought to drive him mad.

"And I told you, _Mr. Lightwood_, I don't care what anyone says is right or wrong. You can't convince me you dint feel what's between us." Magnus replied placing his hand on Alec's chest just above his heart and smiling triumphantly when he found it was beating just as fast as his own. Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's while placing his hands on the chalk tray behind his teacher. "I can't help myself when I'm around you." Magnus whispered.

Alec jumped when Magnus' hands cupped his ass through his jeans. "M-Magnus!" was all the older man could say before those luscious lips covered his own. He struggled half-heartedly before giving in to the sensation of another tongue dueling with his own.

Magnus moaned into his teacher's mouth and squeezed his ass harder. He smiled into the kiss when Alec responded by arching his hips and grinding against Magnus. He nearly sighed in relief when Alec started to take over. Finally! Getting a reaction out of the older man was like looking for water in the desert. Magnus gasped in surprise when the older man shoved him down onto the desk after wiping it's contents off onto the floor.

Alec climbed onto the desk and straddled Magnus' hips watching the excitement rise into the younger man's eyes. They resumed kissing, grinding, and exploring until they were both in only their underwear. Alec dashed across the room and shivered at the loss of contact. He made one more stop at the door, to lock it, before returning to Magnus' waiting arms carrying a bottle of lube and a condom. Only when both of them were completely naked did they slow to admire each other.

Magnus' mouth watered at the sight of his teacher's pale, toned body; strong arms, firm thighs and abs that were to die for. Alec was equally occupied by the reveal of the younger boy's gorgeous caramel skin. He dragged his fingers up and down Magnus' abdomen enjoying the feel of the silk, smooth flesh beneath his fingertips.

The younger boy shivered in anticipation, "I want you so bad." He growled into Alec's ear. Magnus stilled at the sound of a bottle opening. He'd never done this before, would Alec try to top him? His fears were quickly forgotten as Alec spread the lube on his fingers and brought them to his own entrance.

Magnus watched, mesmerized, as his teacher slowly worked himself down onto first one, then two and finally three fingers. The slurping sound of Alec's hole was enough to make him painfully hard, not to mention the look on the man's face. Alec's eyes were drawn closed in concentration, his brow scrunched and his mouth open in a perfect "o". Then, Alec's eyes shot open and he let out a deep moan and Magnus assumed he must've reached his prostate.

After watching Alec bounce on his fingers for what seemed like hours, Magnus grabbed his hand and stilled his hips. "If I don't get inside of you right now…" The boy trailed off and Alec understood him perfectly. He reached for the foil packet and ripped it open with his teeth. Magnus moaned at the soft touch of fingertips on his cock as Alec rolled the condom down his shaft. He tried switching their positions, but Alec resisted, maintaining his some-what control.

Gasping his student's thighs, Alec slowly, torturously sank down onto Magnus' thick cock. He gasped and threw his head back as he bottomed out. Alec had never felt so full. Magnus gave the man a few moments to adjust before rocking his hips, grinding his hips into the tight, wet heat surrounding him. Alec saw the pure need in his eyes and lifted himself up before sinking back down. He began a fast paced rhythm, riding Magnus' cock with wild abandon.

Magnus reached up and ran his hands down Alec's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples which produced a throaty moan. Their bodies quickly became layered with seat as both sought to draw out their pleasure for as long as possible. Magnus felt a familiar heat pool in his groin and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's neglected cock and began stoking desperately, trying to brink he older man to his release first.

Alec groaned and let himself be carried higher and higher. All he could do was slap his hand over his mouth to stifle his scream as he came. His back arched almost violently and his semen shot out onto Magnus' heaving chest. The feel of Alec's clenching hole drove him over the edge and Magnus came, mouth opening to scream only to be covered by his teacher's soft lips. He continued to grind into Alec's abused hole as he shot his load into the condom.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss as his hips stilled and their breathing returned to normal. Alec disposed of the condom and stumbled back over to collapse onto his young lover's chest. His ass stung slightly, but he relished in the pain, it only reminded him of the pleasure he'd just experienced. Eventually both men got up to dress, stopping momentarily to kiss. Once all of Alec's things were replaced on his desk Magnus turned to face him with a grin.

"So, does this count for extra credit?" Alec snorted at the cheesy line. Magnus looked at him, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"This isn't happening again, Magnus." Alec replied grabbing his bag. They both knew it was a lie. They needed each other too much. Magnus smirked and leaned against the door.

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say,_ Mr. Lightwood_." Magnus replied teasingly. Alec leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his student's lips. When he tried to pull away, Magnus help on and deepened the kiss. When they both pulled away, Alec was flushed. Magnus unlocked the door and walked out. "See you Monday, Mr. Lightwood." He called over his shoulder. Alec sighed at the sight of those hips swaying. _That boy is gonna be the death of me. _


End file.
